Blue
Blue, also known as BlueAquaCat, Bluwu, or The Daughter Of Mother, is a character/ally who has appeared in Custom Star Allies, The Chaods Arc, The Deviunny Arc, The Food Fight RP, Villains Week, and Heroes Week. In all of those times, she was a main character, aside from Villains Week, where she was held captive for an experiment by CAE. She resides on Planet Mysteria, along with her many friends, who live in it as home. Blue also has a Mirror counterpart, Mirror Blue, who lives on Mirror Mysteria. In all of her appearances, Blue is the leader of her group, called the Blue Crew, and has been the leader ever since it was formed. Appearance Normal Form Blue is a Purikiko that is around 2 Kirbies tall. Her fur is a light blue, while her tube, fin, and stripes are a darker blue color. She has a white belly, and eyes that look similar to Kirby's. Sometimes, her body glows in response to a dangerous situation she's in with the Mysterian Stone inside of her. While she glows, she transforms into one of 2 forms: Marine or Terrain. In Kirby: Miracle Friends, her ears are slightly smaller. Marine Form In her Marine form, she has a mermaid-like appearance, while the colors on her fur become more saturated. Additionally, her stripes have a wavy pattern, and 2 new fins appear on the back and tail. Blue is said to lack her Marine Form in Kirby: Returning Legends due to the fact that she spend most of her time on Yggy's Forest, until Deviunny experimented the new DNA on her after Sky Break's dismiss. Terrain Form In her Terrain Form, the colors of her fur switch places, aside from the belly that remains white. She also gains pool floats around her arms, as well as an improved Hydrancer upon transforming. Blue also becomes much more taller. Puddle Form This acts as Blue's weakest form that she goes into after a long battle or when upset. Her body becomes a small light blue puddle with the little "lumps" on her head resembling her ears and fin. Her blue heart and Mysterian Stone can also be seen through her transparent body. Blue Mysteria Finaly TBA Personality Personality-wise, Blue is a kind soul that cares deeply for her friends. Most of the time, she acts goofy, and speaks "l i k e t h i s :D", Similar to Pod. But in battles, she acts serious, while at the same time, trying to avoid too much conflict. In the worst case scenarios, she goes in her Marine or Terrain Forms to help out herself or her friends. In Marine Form, she acts more calm and collected, and takes her time in a battle. In Terrain Form, she acts more aggressively, and tries to rush through a battle with her boost in attack. With the case between her and Parallel Blue, Blue acts as the more positive side, in helping others, showing support, and treating others with respect. While she does have more control over Parallel Blue, she can still split from her, but now reflects more cowardly and protective feelings when not fully together with her. Relationships Blue Crew Blue is part of a team known as the Blue Crew, a team made up Custom Helpers who help out folks around Mysteria. The members of the group are Nimbon, Nekkato, Ryugon, Uncle Animavem, Petaflora, and herself as leader. She's really nice to all of them, and has offered them all a place to live at her house as a thanks for their services. In the present, they all live there as a family. SAF (Squirt and Friends) While not being a part of SAF herself, she is still good friends with some of their members, such as Squirt and Dino. Thanks to them, she was able to get a safe and happy transition onto Mysteria's mainlands, and get her Mysterian Stone safely placed inside her body. Mother and Father Mother and Father are Blue's parents that have only been with her up to moving to Mysteria's mainlands. Unfortunately, both of them passed away due to an accident in Mysteria's oceans, leaving Blue with her brother and SAF to help her get used to the land. In present day, Mother and Father both live in Heaven, monitoring the oceans of Mysteria while Blue goes on her adventures. Azure Azure is Blue's older twin brother that has been with her for some of their life. During her childhood, Azure has been mostly absent, and used a clone of himself to care for Blue while he tackles his years in Hecc. But while she was with Azure as a kitten, Blue has mainly pestered him to do her chores and make her food for the day. In present day, this behavior occurs less often, but is still around. In Stories and Roleplays Custom Star Allies In Custom Star Allies, Blue plays the role of the main character once again. In Prologue, she tells the group to split up and get ready for the festival happening soon, but gets stopped due to the Jamba Hearts falling from the sky. In Part 1, learns about what happened to most of her friends and teams up with Dino of SAF to come up with a plan to go inside the portal that sent Nimbon, Nekkato, Uncle Animavem, and Denkatadon to Dreamland. She has a brief moment in Part 2 where she sneezes in the night while resting for her journey, and truly begins her search for her allies at the end of it. Once Blue and her allies find the remaining members of the Blue Crew at the beginning of Part 3, they go to Sacred Square to battle Denkatadon and get the Jamba Heart out of him and Meta Knight. She was victorious thanks to a combo move she did with Ryugon. During the end of Part 3 and the start of Part 4, She sees the Jambastion land on Popstar, and goes to investigate it with everyone else. However, she didn't take Uncle Animavem's cannon, and was forced to walk there with Ryugon and Denkatadon. While they were trying to find a way into Jambastion, she along with her teammates had to fight Pon and Con, and took them down with some moving and dodging. However, this still didn't grant them access into the ship, leading to her needing to chase down her Ryugon that broke down the ship in rage. This chase continues on into Part 5, where she gets to the Jambastion core room seeing Ryugon knocked out by Captain Cobalt. She proceeds to fight him as regular Blue, but needed to escape immediately as Denkatadon broke the core. However, she stayed behind to fight him off, due to Captain Cobalt targeting her the most. In the end, it caused her to trigger her potential and make her go into Terrain Form to escape safely. But, the captain threw a combo of 2 attacks at her as she jumped off Jambastion, causing her to go unconscious as he also mentioned that he was his little twin sister. In Part 6, she manages to wake up, and sees the new allies that came into their party. She says the best thing to do here is to introduce themselves to these new members, fix up the destroyed Jambastion to go into space, and to do some training in preparation for what's ahead. As for what Blue mainly did, she trained even more for her rematch against Azure. The process continues until the end of Part 6, and they go into space during Part 7. Even though she doesn't do much in Part 7, she still brings up her relationship with Azure, confirming that they are twin brother and sister. At the beginning of Part 8, she still continues to train, but immediately comes to halt due to continuously training for up to 6 hours at that point and being stopped by Dino. At the second half of Part 8, she is still getting her health monitored as it is getting worse, and stresses out about having to fight Azure, as well as needing to continue to train. Luckily, her friends stop her, and she gets the medicine needed to recover by Part 9. During Part 9, she finally gets the Colberry Stew and heads out with a team of Ryugon, Nimbon, and Denkatadon to go battle Azure and get the Jamba Heart out of him before anything else can happen. Despite all the events and problems thrown at herself and her allies from the corrupted brother, she finished off Azure, and even got to transform once again, but into her Marine Form unlike last time. After Azure was free, she helped her sibling somewhat fight Proto Termina, but went back to normal after all of the battles concluded. Villains Week In the night before the week officially began, Blue got "catnapped" by CAE, who experimented on her to see if there was a way to fuse her two forms into one overpowered form throughout the seven days. The result of this was a transformation into Chaos Blue, who mainly uses dark magic and brute force to fight. Luckily, SAF stepped in to stop this before it got too far, and turned Blue back to normal. In the aftermath, CAE still had the DNA for Chaos Blue, and created her from what they had left. Heroes Week During this week, Blue mainly stayed at SAF's base while they shared the account with her. No harm was done to Blue throughout the week, and trivia on SAF and Mysteria were the only things posted during her time there. This can be seen as a parallel to what happened to Blue during Villains Week. Chaods Arc While she was an important character throughout the arc, she was greeted with her Mirror counterpart upon entering the Mirror World: Mirror Blue. Mirror Blue cared for Depod throughout the arc, and was a more negative and meaner version of the blue cat. When she met Depod for the first time in years, she recalled all of the memories she had with her that Depod didn't remember. In the end, Both Blues got their Pods back, and happily reunited with them. Deviunny Arc Shortly after the Chaods Arc wrapped up, Deviunny showed up and shared the account with Blue. While their relationship was mostly chaotic, Deviunny took Blue's soul in anger and kept it in his bellymouth. After a while, he manged to corrupt Blue's soul, turning her into Parallel Blue, which is Blue's negative emotions come to life. After getting purified with love and care by her friends, Blue was back to normal temporarily, until Deviunny snatched Blue again and split her into two beings: her normal, friendlier self, and Parallel Blue. Once Deviunny's nightmarish friend Devionne got defeated by Parallel Blue, she got fully purified, and got put back together with Blue. Food Fight RP Blue appears in the longest RP on the Kirby Wiki as a main character, along with members of the Blue Crew. She pops up during the beginning of the actual food fight, and as well as in the battle between the Void Terminas, the dream sequence, and in Sv's castle as a guest. Additionally, she also fought against CAE when her friends got captured, but also got kidnapped in the process. With a bit of help, they all manged to escape, and are now in the clouds of the sky, along with the rest of the group. Parallel Arc At the beginning of the arc, Blue argues with Parallel Blue, which gets her frozen in place with ice magic, so that she can’t do anything to prevent everything that happens for the majority of the arc. However, she gets unfrozen after the ice on her body melts away, and worries that Parallel would never return to her, and cannot become whole again. She also becomes sick, due to no longer having the Mysterian Stone that resides in her body, and being with Parallel for the rest of the time. However, Parallel felt Blue’s pain, and came back after going through her trail in her Terrain Form, which surprised Blue, making her overjoyed that she can become whole again. In the post of this adventure, Blue now allows Parallel to split from her whenever, because she now has full trust over every aspect of herself. In the Anime Kirby: Returning Legends Her appearance the Kirby anime has many differences compared to her normal looks in stories such as Custom Star Allies. For one, her tail is much longer and thinner compared to its normal appearance (with the color pattern reversed). Additionally, her fur has become a bit more saturated, a light pink shade now shows at the bottoms of her eyes, as well as curved markings around them (later revealed to be eyelashes). Blue’s fin is now a mix of hair and a fin, and became more tuft shaped (later corrected into simply a fin in later artworks). Besides those major changes, Blue’s other physical features and other details remained the same. In this version of the sequel to Kirby: Right Back at Ya, Blue is a peaceful monster who was created by Nightmare Enterprises to kill the Aeon Hero. However, she got adopted by Yggy Woods, along with 4 other friendly monsters. Due to her sole purpose being to eliminate the Aeon Hero, she mistakenly thought that Gala was part of his group. Additionally, Blue helps Prejudice with his insanity, due to what happened with him in the past. After her old friend Crimson regained his senses after he got defeated because he was threatening the Forest with NESP (disguised as a red Mage ), Blue became friends with him once again, as well as buddies with Gala. It was revealed that the reason why Blue attacked Gala is because she detected Morpho Knight's DNA inside Gala, which may cause her to become berserk. As of KRL, Blue is also nicknamed Bluwu by Deviunny. In Games Kirby: Miracle Friends Blue is a minor character in Chapter 5 of Kirby: Miracle Friends, where she was seen lying on the ground weakly, presumably defeated by an upgraded Cinnamon. After defeating Monsieur Cinnamonus, Blue is able to be summoned in the Dream Palace. Moveset Etymology Blue comes from the username BlueAquaCat, as well as the user's favorite color, blue. Terrain Form comes from "terrain" and the word "rain", while Marine Form simply comes from the word "marine". The name of the Hydrancer comes from the words "hydro-", meaning water, and lance, referring to the weapon she uses. If spoken in Harmonican language, "Blue" means "Abyss". Trivia * Earlier versions of Blue depicted her having wings made of water. This idea got scrapped when she was officially revealed, as giving the WATER cat wings didn't make sense. However, the character still dreams of getting a pair some day. Blue will later receive retooled wings in Kirby: Returning Legends as Blue Mysteria Finaly. ** Blue also was going to get a blue belly color instead of the white. This idea also got scrapped, as the pure white looked the best. * Unlike most characters, Blue sleeps in a fish tank filled with water. This is because it makes her "feel at home", and more comfortable with her surroundings at night. ** However, in the anime, she sleeps inside a hole of a tree instead. * Blue as a character was first revealed on April 5th, 2019, which is also her birthday. * Blue is referred as "Splashing Feline" by Alter Ravia. * The fin on Blue's head was often mistaken as hair. * In PODS, there was a debate about whether Blue was a cat or an axolotl. Pod chose axolotl while Depod chose cat. However, Cinnamon and Deviunny refer Blue as a dog instead, while Dark Hyness states Blue as a catfish, and, in Kirby: Returning Legends, Gala thinks that she is a "mercat" (hybrid of mermaid and cat). * Blue makes cat noises in KRL, something that Purikikos usually won't do. The reason for this is unknown, as no Nekkatos exist in the KRL timeline, therefore it would be impossible for Blue to be reincarnated from the said cat species. Icons 無標題212_20200203224207.png|Blue Mysteria Finaly's symbol Artwork Blue Paradoxer.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' collaboration (Paradoxer Blue) Mage Blue.png Bluwu with gun.png|Blue with a "owo" face Blue Icon.png|Icon used in Kirby: Miracle Friends Blue forms.png Blue heading out.png Slebby Bluwu.png Blue as a Dream Friend.png Blue fights Azure in CSA.png A278298C-7EC2-461D-9C8F-4BDBB7334F7A.png|Wholesome Blue and Pod art/''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (Celebrity Picture) Void, Butter Borb and Blue.png|Wholesome Blue, Butter Borb and Void art (by Poddee) 20191006_202656.png|By MegaFandroidFan9001 20191007_231109.gif|By MegaFandroidFan9001, but G U N Avatars-000410652951-03dfhp-t500x500.jpg|Blue seen in Thouser's vision Marine Blue.png|Blue’s Marine Form. Terrain Form Blue.png|Blue’s Terrain Form, along with her upgraded Hydrancer. Blue Guest Star.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~'' (Guest Star ???? Star Allies GO!) 2D6B5B39-44BC-486E-98AB-31A59FEF37FD.png|Blue’s Puddle Form, with her heart and Mysterian Stone exposed. 無標題155 20191202204416.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork / "poster" Static-assets-upload4880378341054450354.jpg|Pod and Blue screaming at each other Valentine's Day.jpg Names in other languages Sp: Azul Ch: 小藍喵 Ja: ブルー/ブルー・ザ・アクアキャット Category:Female Category:Purikiko Category:Blue Crew Category:Dream Friends Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Leaders Category:Persona Category:Blue Category:Light Blue Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Fan Character Category:Allies Category:Cats Category:Mysterian Category:BlueAquaCat Category:Animal Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Badge